Days Are Passing
by screwyoulevi
Summary: Eren Jaeger has "The Virus". A new disease that turns people into vampires. Turning them into monsters. Eren doesn't want to be a monster, so he won't give in. He forms a group with others like him, and with some of the uninfected. He is starting to feel normal, but not yet human. That is until a certain man by the name of Levi gives him a new feeling. The feeling of being human.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

We all have different ideas on how we imagine the world to end. An explosion that destroys all of Earth, or even a World War. Some of us believe it'll come silently, when no one is expecting it. Either way, everything it's expected to leave behind is all the same. Death and destruction.

For Eren Jaeger, the end officially came for him the day he found out he was infected with "The Virus".

_They were checking him. Making sure he was "clean". They repeated the same procedure for everyone who was getting on the ship. Checking their eyes, ears, mouths, everything. But something was wrong. They had found something wrong with him. _

_"Miss, is this your son?" The soldier has asked, grabbing onto his mother's shoulder. "Yes...there's nothing wrong with him, is there?" "I'm sorry, he can not get on this ship. He has The Virus." The disease never really had an official name. Everyone was simply calling it "The Virus". But what was it that they said? He was sick? How? _

_Eren saw terror and panic flash across his mother's face. He felt his own face heat up and felt tears in the corner of his eyes, ready to spill. "W-what? It can't be! Are you positive?! This must be some mistake! My Eren isn't, he can't be..." _

_"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but he has to stay behind. We have to keep the line moving." He was staying behind? But what about mom? And dad? He had to go with them. His mother promised that they wouldn't be separated. How had he gotten sick in the first place? Eren could hear his mother desperately pleading for them to let him on. But at the same time it was all just a loud buzzing in his ears. _

_He was too busy looking at himself, checking to see if there was anyway he could have gotten sick. The only way to get the disease was by being bitten by one of the infected, or by getting infected blood into your bloodstream. _

_Then he saw it, a small bite wound, on his ankle. He must have gotten it when he had kicked one of those things on the way to the ship. He was infected. He had to stay. Eren felt the tears slip down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't cry. Not here. _

_"I'm NOT leaving him behind!" His mother screamed at the soldiers. She reached out towards Eren, but the soldiers held her back. Two others grabbed Eren's arms as he reached out and gripped his mother's hand. "Mom, it's okay. I have to stay here. It's for our own good." he said, giving his mother one last firm grasp before he let her hand go. _

_"Eren! No!" She was fighting back, the soldiers carried her off. She was kicking and screaming. He didn't fight back. He didn't want to give them a reason to kill him earlier then they should. "Eren, remember we'll always be together!", his mother shouted at him, "Never forget!" They took her aboard and that was the last time Eren had seen his mother._

But all of that had long since passed, almost a year, he was eighteen now. Eren had promised himself, and his mother, from that day on that he would never give in to The Virus. That he wouldn't turn into a monster like everyone had. Sure, he was sick. But it did not mean that he had to give in. _'I have to stay strong, for Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the group.' _ he thought to himself. His hands turned into fist at his sides. He would not give in to this disease. He couldn't.

After he found Mikasa and Armin, his two best friends, Eren had found others like him. Those who were infected, but did not want to turn into those bloodthirsty monsters.

They had all seen what those...things did to people. How they literally drank the life out of people. They didn't want to be that way.

So they teamed up, and formed a small safe haven in an old mansion in a small neighborhood at the foot of a mountain.

The group helped everyone they could. Eren made sure they made enough room for when scavengers came along, asking for help. The group gave those people a safe place to stay for once.

Eventually Eren became the unspoken leader of the group. Not that anyone had a problem with it. Most of the newcomers who came along the way asking for help were a bit wary about sharing a living space with some of the infected. But once they proved they were no harm and were on the good side, the newcomers eventually got used to it.

And it was impossible to not get along with Eren, or any of the others. Well, expect for Jean. Most of the time it's hard for Eren and Jean to get along, Eren even thought sending Jean into exile once.

But they've mostly gotten over it. Eren could slowly feel his life becoming a bit more normal, what with Hanji's procedures at night, and his new friends. But he doesn't feel human, not yet anyway. Until one day when he and some others decided to go scouting for supplies, that is.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry it's short here and I'm sorry if it's horrible.


	2. Scouting

Well, here you go beautiful people, chapter 2 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Eren twitched slightly as he walked down one of the many halls of the old mansion. It was only a few hours after dawn, and even though they had finished the nightly procedures awhile ago, Eren could still feel the effects.

He did not really enjoy the night procedures, neither did any of the others. But they were slowly growing used to it, and these procedures did help them with controlling the disease. So he might as well start enjoying them and get used to the effects it briefly left behind.

Eren turned as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, heading towards him. One of the few good things The Virus did was it gave those infected heightened senses. So Eren could always hear if someone, or something, was coming from far away. He could see from long distances, his sense of sight was incredible now. And he could smell trails things left behind, even if they trail was hours or days old.

"Hey, Eren! Some of us wanted to know when we're going out. We are running a bit low on some of the supplies, you know." Hanji shouted at him, while sprinting towards him from the other end of the hall. "You don't have to shout, Hanji. You know that I can hear you just fine if you spoke normally." Eren replied sternly as Hanji neared him. Eren couldn't get mad at Hanji no matter how hard he tried. Hanji Zoe was one of his best friends, and one of the smartest in the group, besides Armin, of course. She was also second in command, you could say.

Eren ran his hand through his hair as he thought of an answer to Hanji's question. "Well," he started, glancing out one of the windows in the hall, "How about right now?" "Right now, right now?!" "Yeah, why not? Get ready, and get a group together." Eren walked around Hanji and started down the hall, heading towards the main room on the first floor.

He got to the steps and started down, to the first floor. Even though he could use other methods to get down the stairs faster since he had The Virus, he preferred using them like a normal person. Like someone uninfected would. Eren took his time walking down, and eventually got the first floor.

He walked past a doorway when he saw a flash of red. _'Ah, Mikasa.'_ he thought. Eren found Mikasa sorting through some of the backpacks they had. "Hey, Mikasa, glad I found you." He said, lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Eren, what is it? Something wrong? Are you alright? You look tired." Mikasa asked worriedly. Eren looked down at her words. Of course he looked tired, he couldn't sleep. Over time, bruise-like rings formed under his eyes. So it always looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Eren shook the thought out of his head and looked back up at Mikasa. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, actually. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along on the scouting trip today." Mikasa grabbed the nearest backpack and nodded, "I'm ready, when are we going?" "Right now actually." Eren replied.

{}

It was a little after 10 a.m. and Eren and his group were ready to go. The group consisted of some of the fellow infected, Mike Zakarius, Marco Bodt, Ymir, Bertholdt Fubar, and Eren himself. Along with some of the uninfected, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Jean Kirschtein, Nanaba, Sasha Braus, and Reiner Braun.

They were all loaded with semi-automatics, rifles, and shotguns. Even Sasha carried her own bow and arrow. Everyone carried a backpack that contained a medical kit and bottled water. They made sure to leave enough room for any food or other supplies they could find.

"Everyone ready?" Eren called out to the others as they headed towards the door. They all replied with their own shout of "Yeah" or "Ready!" Eren unlocked all the locks on the door and opened it, stepping cautiously into the sunlight on the lawn. He quickly ran across the lawn, down the hill and towards the road. Everyone followed close behind, all of them quickly moving and looking in all directions, weapons ready.

Eren lead the group into the city, now all of them slowly walking down the road. "It's so quiet." Jean said, breaking the silence they had been holding. "Of course it's quiet, those things don't like the sun like we do. They still think it'll burn them." Ymir replied, smirking slightly.

When The Virus broke out, everyone had been claiming that it was only safe to be out during the day, because sunlight burned those infected. Eren and others had found this to be untrue, but they still only went out on trips like these during the day. Just in case.

"Be quiet, guys. I need to be able to hear." Eren said from the front, looking at a deserted looking store. "Well, hear anything?" Hanji asked. Eren shook his head and looked at Mike. "Smell anything weird?" Mike responded with a shake of his head as he took a snif of the air. "Seems alright, well, let's head in." Eren said, heading into the building.

{}

They had hit a jackpot of sorts. There was little food on the shelves, but in the back they had managed to find a few boxes full of unspoiled canned food and bottled water. Along with some medicine and a few medical supplies. Marco had even managed to score some boxes of ammunition. "Today was a good day to go out." Reiner remarked, stuffing his pack with supplies. "I wonder way all of this stuff wasn't taken by anyone else, I mean look at all of it." Mikasa said, looking through the boxes. Marco looked up from a box full of canned olives, "Well, there was a lock on the door. Maybe they couldn't open it." "Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly, they heard the door open from the front of the building. Eren froze, almost dropping a water bottle in his hand. "Shit..." He muttered and stood up, moving towards the door. "Eren, what are you doing? You can't go out there." Mikasa stated, following behind him. "I'm going to see what it is." He said, slowly opening the door a bit.

Eren felt relief go through him as he saw that there wasn't one of the infected outside. It was just a boy. No, not a boy. It was man, a rather short man, actually. He had short, raven-colored hair, some of it falling in front of his eyes. Even from this distance Eren could see that the man's eyes were a steel-hard grey. In the man's hands Eren saw that he carried two semi-automatics, and he also had..an axe. Strapped to his back.

"It's alright, guys. It's just a guy." Eren said to the others behind him. He opened the door and was greeted by a bullet flying right past his left temple. The bullet embedding itself into the wall. "Woah, woah!" He shouted holding up his hands. By then, the rest of the others had come out and had surrounded Eren on both sides. "We mean no harm!" He called out towards the short man. The man cautiously neared Eren and the others. Mikasa started to raise her gun at him and Hanji put her hand on it, shaking her head.

"Yeah, right. Your eyes are red, that means your infected. I'm not stupid." The man scoffed, pointing towards Eren's eyes. That was another effect from The Virus. Some of the blood vessals in your eyes would pop, thus turning your normal eye color into a glowing and menacing red.

Eren held up his hands, "No, you've got it all wrong. We're the good guys, we don't want to be monsters like those others. And besides, if we really were dangerous we would've killed you by now. And what sane, uninfected humans would hang with us?" he said, motioning towards some of the others.

The raven-haired man took this into consideration, and slowly lowered his weapon. "Tch, you have a point. And I think I could deal with a couple of infected brats like you. Well, except for him." The man said while motioning towards Mike, who towered over him. Eren felt a strange feeling flutter in his stomach now that he could see the man closer. The raven-haired man's eyed were framed in thick, black lashes, and underneath his shirt Eren could see that his body was well-sculpted. _'He's pretty.'_ Eren thought, but quickly forced the thought out of his head. He didn't even know the man's name, he shouldn't be thinking, or noticing these things.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, I'm the leader of this group, and I can assure you we mean no harm." He calmly stated, now lowering his hands, "And who are you?" The short man tsked once again and looked at Eren like he was rat that had just crawled out of sewer. "I'm Levi, and if any of you try anything funny, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands and put your head on a plate."

* * *

Thank you for reading ╮(─▽─)╭

Reminder, this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if there are any errors or so that I might have missed.


	3. The Cat

Hello, beautiful readers! Here's chapter 3, with more Levi and you'll get to meet Levi's badass pet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

The group was only about 20 feet away from the building when they ran into some of the infected.

Eren was leading the way, as always, with the still cautious Levi and Mikasa flanking his sides. Everything seemed alright, no loud noises or anything. Suddenly, three figures jumped from the shadows, blocking their path.

The three figures seemed to be three men, if you could call them that. The word creatures or things seemed to suit them better. They seemed to have been infected for awhile, but you could obviously see that the things hadn't eaten in what looked like weeks. Their eyes glowed red in the dark circles surrounding them, having an even more crazed than normal look to them. The creatures skin don't look quite great either. Those infected usually always had pale skin, but the skin on these things was the color of the pages in old books. A brownish-yellow, aged looking color. They weren't wearing shirts either, and it was fairly easy to count all of their ribs.

"Shit," Eren says as he reaches for the gun at his side. But before anyone can even blink, the things are already dead down on the ground. Rust-colored, infected blood trickling from the bullet holes in their heads and chests.

Everyone stared as Levi placed both of his guns back into the holsters at his hips. "What? You've never seen anyone actually kill these things? Or do you all just have weak stomachs?" Levi asks, turning to look at the group. Eren stares slack-jawed, they all have a look of disbelief in their eyes. "H-how did you do that so fast?! I didn't even see you pull your guns..." Jean questioned. "Wow, Levi! I haven't even known you for less than five minutes and you have already impressed me! Why, I've never seen anyone react as quickly as you." Hanji added, her eyes bright behind her glasses, jumping up excitedly. Levi scoffed, "None of you were doing anything, you were all just standing there. I just decided to lower the possibility of bodies piling up."

Eren shook himself out of his stupor, "You are definitely coming with us, we need someone like you, Levi." Levi turned and faced forward, starting down the road again. "Tch, alright, just remember I still won't hesitate to kill any of you." "We won't do anything like that, plus we have a safe place to stay, food, and water. And we aren't like the others." Marco interjected, motioning towards the infected of the group.

"A safe place to stay? Are you serious?", Levi shook his head, "There is no safe place anymore." Reiner threw his arm around Levi's neck, making the shorter man feel highly uncomfortable. "C'mon shorty, it's pretty safe. We've been doing okay for almost a year. You can trust us." "The name," Levi started, removing Reiner's arm, "Is Levi. And if you want to keep that beefy chunk of meat you call an arm then that's what you'll call me."

Hanji whistled, "Woo, you sure are scary for someone of your stature. But either way, Levi, I like you." Levi just kept walking forward. Seeming to be leading the group instead of Eren. "Hey, Levi, do you have a last name by any chance?" Eren asked, moving in front of the man to lead again. "Not one that you need to know. By chance, are pets allowed in this safe haven of yours?" Eren casts Levi a questioning look, "Pets? Um...sure, I guess so." Levi nodded, "Perfect."

"Why do you ask? Do you have a dog or something?" Levi lets out a small chuckle, "No, none of you are allergic to cats or have something against them or whatever, right?" he asks, still keeping his back to the rest of them. Everyone responded with a simple "No." or a small shake of the head.

"Great, this'll work just fine." Eren looked at Levi, "What are you talking about? Do you have a cat?" "Not just any cat." Levi replied and put his fingers between his teeth, letting out a loud whistle. "Blue!" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Blue! C'mon, girl!"

They all turned as they heard a loud roar, and were greeted with a sleek, midnight black colored panther jumping from the bushes. Instantly, everyone held up their weapons, pointing them towards the animal. Except for Levi. He merely walked up to the panther, and began petting it.

"You have a _panther_?!" Someone, Sasha, screeched. Levi only nodded, "Yep, her names Blue." He said calmly, like he was just mentioning the weather or something of the sort. Blue purred loudly against Levi's hand. "Where did you find that thing?" Eren asked, uncertainly moving closer. "_That thing_," Levi hissed, "Is named Blue. I'd appreciate it if you called _her_ that. Anyway, I found her in this cage in this old place where they held circus shows."

He motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. "Put them down, she's safe. She's trained." "How are you so sure?" Mikasa asked, unconvinced. Levi sighed, "Well, she hasn't tried to kill me yet, and she only seems to be after the Nighties."

"Um, Nighties?" Eren asked. "The infected, brat. That's what I call them." "Oh." Levi turned back to face them, one hand on Blue's head. "Well, are you going to take me to this safe haven or not?"

{}

Levi stared up at the mansion in shock when they arrived. "What, never seen a mansion before?" Eren asked, using the same tone Levi had used earlier. "You have a _mansion_?" Eren nodded. "Yeah, some of us found it almost a year ago and we've all been here ever since. It's big and has a lot of space, so it serves a good use to us."

"Not bad." Levi simply replied. "Let's head in." Eren said and everyone began making their way inside. "Now, now hold on." Levi began, grabbing onto Eren's arm, pulling him back outside as everyone else entered.

"What is it?" Eren asked, "Worried about Blue? We can put her in the garage." He said, eyeing Blue, who was sitting on the asphalt, licking her fur. Levi shook his head. "No, want I wanna know is, who all lives here?"

Eren turned to look back at the mansion, laid out in front of them. "Well, there's us, the group that you just met, well sorta met. And then there's some others, along with a handful of people who we've helped and have staying here as well."

"Are you sure that none of you will end up killing me or something in my sleep?" Levi questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Levi, I can promise you, you'll be fine. No one's going to hurt you." Eren said, making his point.

At these words, Levi felt a strange stirring of emotions in his stomach, and felt his face slightly heat up. He quickly looked away, what was wrong with him? He literally had just met the kid and didn't know a thing about him. Plus, he's infected. But even though looking at Eren's weird red eyes kinda gave Levi the creeps, he actually felt like he could trust him.

"Oh, and also, you'll have to do some work around here. We all have jobs. Like training, gardening, cleaning, cooking, etc." Eren added, smiling awkwardly. Levi brightened at the word "Cleaning". "I can do cleaning." He said, smiling slightly. "Well, great! You don't have to do anything but just sit and rest for a day or two, for now. Give you a rest from your traveling and whatnot."

Levi nodded, "I can live with that." "C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Eren made his way inside, with Levi trailing close behind. Levi stared back outside through the windows as Eren locked all the locks on the door.

He actually had a safe place to stay. With actual food and water. Well, he did, for now.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Remember, this is my first fanfic, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes I might have missed.


	4. Cleaning

Hello, readers! Here's chapter four. Sorry I took awhile to update. I was out of town and a bit busy. Very sorry, but here's chapter four. Thank you for waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

"Tch, this whole place is filthy. You guys call this cleaning?" Levi said as he dragged his finger over a table top in the kitchen. Eren coughed loudly from the other side of the room, causing Levi to turn towards him. "Well, we try our best to keep things clean and in order. After all, the apocalypse is going on right outside this mansion."

Levi glared at Eren, looking at him so intensely that Eren actually flinched. "Apocalypse or not, it's bad enough that I have to stay here with all of you shitty brats, but I'm not gonna stay in this pigsty." Eren suddenly felt himself heat up with anger at Levi's words. "Hey! I said we try our best! Anyway, you're not helping much by just standing there and complaining."

He tried to glare Levi down, but quickly failed. It was clear that Levi was obviously much better at glare downs than he was. "Oi, could you not do that?" Levi uttered suddenly, focusing his gaze back on the table again. Eren stared at Levi in confusion.

"Do what?" Eren asked, trying to move back into Levi's field of vision. "That thing, with your eyes," Levi motioned towards them, "Make them flash or whatever. Don't do that." Eren raised his hand to his face, "What are you talking about?"

Levi looked up at him, and tsked. "Your eyes flashed, idiot. They turned this really bright red, like a light-bulb turning on. Don't do that. It's creepy." Eren nodded lightly in response, "Sorry, they do that sometimes, only when I'm angry or frustrated."

"Eh, it's alright, I suppose. I was sort of insulting you, wasn't I? I just can't stand dirt. It's disgusting, I like things clean." Levi replied, shrugging. "Well, you did say you would help clean the place, remember?" Eren said, and gestured to the room.

"Oh, now that you mention it, _it is_ my turn to keep my side of the deal." Eren, once again, stared at Levi, confused. "Huh? Deal?" Levi chuckled quietly. "Are you that dense, Jaeger? Remember, you said I can stay here if I help out. And I said I can help with cleaning. So, it's my turn to keep my side of the deal."

"Ah, yes. Alright then, you can clean, if you want. But we just cleaned a day or two ago..." Levi shot Eren a look. "You cleaned? Yeah, right. Look, I'm going to keep my side of the deal, and you, Eren, are going to help me." "Me?" Eren questioned, pointing at himself. Levi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's right. And we have to start immediately."

{}

"Levi, I finished cleaning the supply room and the kitchen." Eren said as he turned the corner into the main room of the mansion. Half of the room looked like it was almost new, some things literally sparkling. _'So, this is what Levi meant by "cleaning".'_ Eren thought to himself, somewhat impressed by how clean it all was.

He found Levi cleaning the windows on the other half of the room. The shorter man standing on the tips of his toes to reach the top of each one. Levi looked so concentrated that Eren debated whether or not if interrupting him was such a good idea. "Um, Levi?" He called out in a careful voice. "What?" Levi stopped his cleaning and turned to face Eren. He pulled down the bandanna that covered half of his face and lowered his rag down to the floor. "Well?" he demanded.

Eren forced the lump in his throat down, "Um, well I said I finished cleaning the supply room and the kitchen. Just like you asked." Levi made his way towards him. "Is that right? I'll be the judge of that. You're in charge of this room, I don't want one spot left unclean, understand?" Eren fumbled as Levi aggressively shoved a broom into his grasp. "Y-yes, sir!"

Once Levi turned the corner, Eren let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Excuse me, Eren, but I thought _you_ were the one in charge here." Eren jumped up, startled. He turned and saw Armin standing under the doorway, a small smile across his face.

Eren frowned slightly, "I am. _I'm _the leader of this whole place. I don't know what you're talking about." Armin laughed lightly, moving in closer to his friend. "Doesn't seem that way. You're letting Levi boss everyone around, like he's the one in charge instead of you."

"I'm just letting him clean things his way. Can't you tell that cleaning is obviously his domain?" Eren said, picking up the rag Levi dropped to clean the windows. "I can tell, and I hate to say this, but you seem kinda scared of him or something." Eren dropped everything in his hands and rapidly turned towards Armin. "What?! I'm not scared of him!" He exclaimed, flustered. Armin held up his hands and shook his head. "Alright, I was just saying. I meant no harm."

Eren glanced down at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just want him to feel at home here, alright? I'm not sca-" "Oi, Eren." Both Eren and Armin jumped at the sound of Levi's voice. "Yeah?.." Eren replied, turning to face the doorway were Levi was standing.

"You call that clean? Start over." Eren opened his mouth in protest, "S-start over?! I don't have time for that!" Levi just glared at him from under his eyelashes. How was he so damn good at glaring? "You can, and you will."

"Alright." Eren said, shoulders slumping in defeat. "See you later, Armin." He muttered, walking past Armin and Levi into the supply room once again.

{}

Eren had to practically drag himself over from the supply room and kitchen back to the main room were Levi was. He was so tired. Levi had finished cleaning three hours ago. He had made Eren redo the cleaning in the supply room and kitchen _five times._ Until it was all to his liking.

"Levi, I'm done now. That's all right?" Eren asked, slightly panting. His face and back, every part of him really, was covered in sweat. Levi glanced at him, and scowled.

"You reak of sweat. After you're done with cleaning up after Blue you should go shower." "Oh, alrigh- wait. Did you say _after_ I'm done cleaning up after the cat?" Eren asked, lifting his head up to look at Levi. This guy wasn't serious. Was he? He wasn't going to _really_ make Eren clean up after a panther, right?

"Yeah, I said after you're done. Go on, she's in the garage remember?" Levi answered in a calm tone. Eren shook his head in disagreement. "What? Hell no! You said she eats the infected. I'd like to remind you that _I _am infected. What if she attacks me and kills me?!"

Levi sighed and walked over to Eren. "You'll be fine, brat. I ordered her to not eat you or anyone else here who's infected. You'll come back in one piece, I can assure you of that." "You _ordered _her? Oh, thank you, Levi. That certainly makes me feel better. Thank you for ordering your panther to not rip me to pieces. Because that certainly will stop her from doing so." Eren spat.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, they held a deathly look in them. "Don't get sarcastic with me. Not unless you don't want to keep your tongue. Continue if you wish for me to tear it out myself."

At those words Eren almost instantaneously shrunk back, gulping loudly. "Alright... I'll go. Geez, no need for the threats." Levi nodded, "Good, now go before I change my mind and tell her she can have you for lunch." Eren stumbled over himself as he made his way to the door and down the hallway. Levi listened for the opening of the door leading to garage. He laughed quietly as he heard it close.

"That's a really stupid idea." A voice said from a nearby hallway. It was Hanji. "What? I just sent him to clean up after Blue. He'll be perfectly fine." Hanji giggled, failing at trying to cover it up as coughing. "So, you say. How are you to know that your little cat won't attack him? You did say that she only attacks "Nighties". What if she mistakes him for one of the bad guys?" Hanji questioned, looking down the hallway where Eren was.

"She won't. Blue is trained to listen and obey. She always listens to me." Hanji shrugged in response. "Alright, if you say so, Levi. But don't come crying to me when Eren's lost an arm or something and Mikasa's coming after you with a butcher knife." Levi tsked. "Eren's going to be fine. He won't get hurt."

They both turned to look down the hall as a sudden roar sounded from the garage. Followed by a loud scream. "I guess I get to say 'I told you so'."Hanji said, turning back towards Levi. "Shit..."Levi muttered, grabbing Hanji by the arm, dragging her down the hall towards the sound of Eren's scream. "Come on, shit glasses. We got to make sure she doesn't kill him."

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or so I might have missed.


	5. Well, It's Official

Hello, here's chapter 5, woo! This chapter is more from Levi's point of view and such. So enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Levi wasn't sure what he was expecting when he opened the door to the garage. To him, the possibilities were almost endless. Eren backed up in one corner of the garage with Blue ready to eat his face off. Eren with a major injury or two while trying to fight off Blue. Or maybe even the possibility of Eren dead on the ground with Blue gnawing on his leg, blood dripping down onto the concrete floor. Something of the sort.

But the thought of Eren dead made Levi's stomach twist and made a shiver go through him. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't, _he couldn't_, let that happen. If Blue was planning on making Eren her midday snack...Well, Levi would just have to get there before that happened.

Levi only ran faster each time he thought of Eren getting killed. Finally, he and Hanji made it to the garage door. He lifted up his foot and kicked at door. "Levi! What are you doing?!" Hanji asked, slight panic making its way into her voice.

"Trying to knock down the door, what does it look like?" he raised his foot once more, adding more power to this kick. But the door just wouldn't give. "Shit!" Levi shouted, he could hear Blue growling inside. _'Probably snacking on the brat.' _ He thought.

"Levi, Levi, calm down. Just open it! It's not locked!" Hanji rested her hands on Levi's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Get your hands off me, four eyes!" Levi slapped Hanji's hands away and turned the knob, pushing the door open. It landed with a loud bang against the wall.

Okay, Levi was expecting the worse. He actually expected Eren to be hurt in some way. He was the expecting the worst of the worst, honestly. What he was not expecting was the sight before him now.

Eren rolled across the floor, with Blue rolling along with him. And he was _laughing._ Not bleeding, screaming, or crying, but _laughing. _Like having a 130 pound panther on him was the greatest thing a person could get.

Hanji let out a fit of giggles at the sight of Levi's face. "Well, he seems okay to me. Guess you tried breaking the door down for nothing. And close your mouth Levi, you'll catch flies." Levi quickly snapped his mouth shut. He tucked his fingers into his mouth and whistled rather loudly. "Blue! C'mere girl!"

Eren sat up and looked towards them as Blue made her way over to Levi. "Ah, we were just beginning to have fun." Eren stood and walked over to them. "What's going on, guys?" Levi rubbed behind Blue's ears one more time, then stood fully erect. He raised his right hand and with enough force to probably leave a bruise, he slapped Eren across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the garage.

"Ow! What was that for?! What did I do?!" Eren whimpered, holding his cheek, which was a bright red. "You little fucker, you scared the shit out of me! I thought that you were injured, or that maybe Blue was eating you or something! But no, here you are fine and dandy, without a care in the world. I knew I should've told her to kill you!" Levi snapped. He was fuming. How dare Eren scare him like that?

Hanji wedged her in between the two and pushed Levi back. "Calm down, Levi. Don't do something you'll regret later." Eren focused his eyes downward. "It's not that big of deal, Levi. I was just playing with her. I didn't know I scared you."

Not that big of deal? That just made Levi even madder. He didn't know why he was so mad. Eren was right. It really wasn't a big deal, after all. Levi had no reason to be mad. But, the whole thing just made him so..._angry. _Meanwhile, Eren looked like a puppy that was getting a scolding for ripping the curtains or something.

"If you were just playing with her, then why did you scream?" Levi asked, pushing back against Hanji's hands that were holding him back. Hanji knew that if Levi didn't calm down soon, something bad would happen. "She just startled me, that's all. Did you think she was attacking me? I'm very sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to scare you." Eren cast his eyes down, once again. It was like if he looked Levi in the eye it would burn him.

Levi stopped pushing against Hanji's hands. He took a deep breath, clenching his teeth. Levi's muscles were coiled like a spring, and he forced them to relax. His nostrils flared as he took another deep breath, "Tch, it's alright. I kinda overreacted on my part. I should apologize. Sorry, for bursting in here and yelling at you, Eren. You haven't done anything wrong."

Eren slowly glanced up, looking his gaze with Levi. "Well, I'm still sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to, really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to clean up after Blue." Levi shook his head, and turned towards the door. "Nah, it's alright. Go rest or do whatever it is you do here. I'll take care of it later."

Levi didn't wait for Eren to reply. He simply walked out and down the hall, going towards his room. _'Holy shit, I'm an asshole. He was apologizing and I just yelled at him like he was some dog on the street.'_ Levi groaned inwardly. "Stupid, stupid." He muttered, covering his face with his hands.

The more Levi thought about Eren and the look he had in his eyes, the more his stomach fluttered. It was feeling Levi had felt before, but the last he had felt it was a _very_ long time ago.

_'Ah, shit. I'm not falling in love with the kid...am I? Well, with my luck I wouldn't be surprised. No, I am __**not**__ falling in love with him. I just met him, not to mention he's a Nightie.'_ Levi flashed back to the look of Eren's eyes._ 'They're so...sincere. How could someone like that ever hurt anyone? No wonder he's fighting so hard against the disease. Everyone here is fighting against it. With all their will. I can see it in their eyes too. But Eren...he's fighting harder than all of them combined.'_

Levi shook his head again. He shouldn't feel this way. He can't. _'Ah, screw it.'_ he finally thought. _'Damn, it's official. I've fallen in love with Eren Jaeger.'_ Levi groaned outwardly this time. He made his way into his room and flopped down onto the dusty mattress that laid on the floor. Oh, yeah. He was so screwed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I might have missed.


	6. I'm Sorry

Oh my goodness, I apologize that this took me so long. I was really busy and just, god I'm sorry guys. Sorry for the wait, but chapter six is finally here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

The next two days following the incident had left Eren as a nervous wreck. Levi wouldn't leave his room, and that made Eren worry. It was the kind of worry a normal, 15 year old girl would have after a date with a certain guy. _That _ kind of worry. _'Why won't he come out? Does he not want to talk to me or see me? Did I really scare him THAT bad? I only met him a few days ago...why does he care about me anyway?'_ He thought as he chewed at his fingernails. Eren imagined he matched that worried-15-year-old-girl-look perfectly.

He couldn't stop shaking either. Everything he held would simply shake in his grasp and eventually fall and brake. It didn't matter what it was, Eren would always drop it. No one wanted to let him hold anything anymore. And the fact that he couldn't exactly form coherent sentences didn't help either. All of this made Mikasa hound him, never leaving his side, refusing to let him out of her sight.

"Eren, are you sure you're alright?" Mikasa asked for literally the 20th time, Eren had began keeping count an hour or so before. He had just dropped another box, the fifth one of the day. His arm were shaking so bad that he was surprised he could pick it up in the first place. He was sweating profusely and his breathing came out in small pants. The front and back of his shirt were soaked. Eren assumed he looked like he had just ran a few miles non-stop.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I swear I am." He replied, lowering himself down onto a wooden stool. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, she wasn't convinced. "Are you positive? How do you know this doesn't have anything to do with The Virus? The disease could be getting worse for all we know." Eren clearly heard the badly masked paranoia in her voice. '_She's going into her motherly sister mood again.' _ He sighed, trying to think of an answer.

"I'm just...nervous. I'm nervous, alright? I'm not getting any sicker than I already am, I'm just nervous. Also, think about it, Mikasa. If it was the disease, wouldn't everyone else here who's infected have the same symptoms as me? Common sense. Just calm down, okay?" Eren said, his face was flushed slightly, and he looked down as he spoke. Mikasa took this as a sign that he was probably, most likely, hiding something. '_His ears are red too. He's totally hiding something.'_ She thought.

Mikasa put her box down and stepped in front of Eren, forcing him to look right at her. "Eren, you're hiding something. There's more to this story. Tell me why you're nervous. Did you see something? Are they hanging around the mansion in groups? Just tell me." By 'they' she meant the other infected. Those who weren't part of their group. Eren shook his head in reply, "No, it doesn't have anything to do with them. I'm just...I'm worried about Levi, okay? There I said it." Mikasa just stared at him, confusion flickered across her face briefly. "Who, shorty? Why are you worried about him? He looked like he wanted to kill us all for fun when we first found him. What happened? Did he threaten you? Because if he did, I swear I'll choke him with my own two-"

"No!" Eren shouted, jumping up quickly. He shook his head slowly, "I mean, no, he didn't hurt me, threaten me or anything like that. Two days ago, Levi told me to clean up after his cat, panther, whatever, Blue. And she startled me, I screamed, he and Hanji burst in like a couple of soldiers ready for combat, I was okay, he yelled at me, and yeah. I had scared him, real bad apparently, because afterwards he went into his room and he hasn't come out yet. So, I'm worried about him."

Mikasa nodded in understanding, "Alright, well it was his fault in the first place, he sent you in there with that demon cat," she glared down at the floor, "I'm going to get him for that, at least." Eren waved his hands frantically, "No! Mikasa, you can't hurt him, I will _not _allow it." "Eren, that cat of his could've killed you, you know that? I should teach him a lesson about responsibility..."

Eren took a step back and looked Mikasa in the eye, crossing his arms over his chest. "No. _I'm_ the one in charge here. And Hanji is also second in command, may I remind you. I believe that she also wouldn't approve of this. Mikasa, you can not, and will not hurt Levi. We're supposed to help people, not kill them." Mikasa signed in defeat, "Alright, but if that shorty does something like this again, I'll go all out on him."

{}

After endless hours of self-debating, Levi finally decided to leave his room. "You're not some teenage boy too scared to face the world," he told himself, "You have to go out there and face them, face _him_." By 'him' he meant Eren. Levi was convinced that Eren didn't want to see him, or anything of the sort. Not after he yelled at him like he was some dog on the side of the road.

With a loud groan, Levi pulled himself up and off his bed. He walked over to the door, and took a deep breath. '_I haven't moved from this room in two days. I have to talk to Eren at least. Maybe.'_ He thought, turning the door knob.

Before he could even take another step, Levi suddenly felt himself falling. He quickly grabbed onto the door frame, stopping himself before his face could smash into the hard ground. He had tripped over something. It was Eren.

Eren had been sitting on the ground, in front of the Levi's door. But he stood rapidly when he realized it was Levi who had tripped over him. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, Levi! I didn't think you were going to come out today..." Eren had been waiting for the shorter man for 3 hours. Against Mikasa's wishes, he had decided that he would wait outside Levi's room until the other man came out.

"How long have you been sitting out here, brat?" Levi demanded, a blank expression on his features. Eren couldn't detect any emotion in his voice. His shoulders slumped forward as he responded, "Three hours. I-I wanted to know why you just now are leaving your room...and I wanted to discuss the incident with Blue from two days ago. If that's alright with you, I mean. You don't have to, but I would like it if you did." Eren cast his eyes down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Levi raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. "You sat outside my room for three hours, just to talk about something that's in the past? There's nothing to discuss, Eren. And I'm just now coming out because I thought that my presence might have bothered you after the way I yelled at you. Wait, I take my past comment back. We do have something to discuss. I have to apologize." Eren looked up at him.

"Apologize? For what? I should apologize, I was the one to scare you after all. You haven't done anything." Eren shook his head and continued, "You have nothing to apologize for, Levi." Levi grimaced. "Tch, Eren, I'm trying to apologize for the way I yelled at you. Don't try to stop me. Look, the way I yelled at you wasn't okay, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, alright? '_Ugh, smooth Levi, smooth. You just gave the most shitty apology in history.'_

Eren was taken aback. '_He's apologizing?'_ "Um...don't worry about that, you yelling at me was the last thing on my mind. But, I forgive you, I suppose. Do you forgive me, Levi?" Eren mentally slapped himself. _'Wow, that was awful.'_ he thought.

Levi chuckled vaguely, "Yeah, I guess. That was pretty stupid." '_He's just as bad as me at giving apologies.'_ Eren jumped up happily. "Thank you, so can we just put this behind us?" Levi replied with a nod. "Yeah."

Eren laughed quietly and they both stood there, awkwardly, neither knowing how to continue. "Eren! It's time!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Footsteps rapidly made their way closer to them. "Ah! Hanji!" Eren fell to the floor as Hanji tackled him.

Levi stepped back, pressing his back against the wall. Hanji jumped up and grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him up as well. "So, did you guys kiss and make up already?" Hanji asked, swinging back and forth on her feet. Levi made a choking noise and Eren's face flushed, "We didn't kiss!" he snapped, "We made up, about what happened with Blue."

Hanji laughed at their reactions. "Oh, I'm just messing with you guys! If you two were up to something, everyone would be able to hear you all throughout the mansion. Levi, are you alright?" Levi was still choking and had begun to cough. Hanji walked to him and slammed her hand down on his back repeatedly. "Can't take a joke, hmm?"

Levi slapped her hand away. "I'm fine." He barked, wiping his hand across his mouth. Hanji shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway," she turned to face Eren, "Eren, it's time for our nightly procedures." Eren turned towards a window, the sky was getting darker. "Already?" He asked, facing towards Hanji and Levi again.

"Yep," Hanji nodded excitedly, "Your group goes first tonight!" Levi stepped in between them. "Wait, what are you talking about, four eyes? What are these 'night procedures' you're talking about?" Hanji adjusted her glasses. "Well, actually it's one procedure. We do it every night. Everyone here who's infected has to be part of the procedure."

"What's the procedure and what's it for?" Levi inquired. "The whole procedure all together takes all night. And it's were we put everyone who's infected in little groups. Then, we take them outside into the night and we place one group out in the dark, and we place the others under these really big solar lamps. Every group alternates every two hours. It goes on until dawn." Hanji made small hand motions as she spoke, excitement in her eyes.

Levi glared at Hanji, "Alright, but you didn't answer my question, shitty glasses. What's it for?" Eren glanced out the window, "It's too make sure we don't go crazy. Helps us from turning into the rest of them." He muttered. "And how does this whole procedure help?" Levi asked again, crossing his arms.

Eren sighed, "Well, you know how at night, the infected get stronger, worse, whatever you want to call it." Levi nodded. "Yeah, well, all of us here, who are infected, we get an urge, you can say. We always have the urge. But we push into a place were we don't have to worry about it. At night, it gets stronger. We get on this edge, the possibility of giving in to The Virus gets stronger. And to make sure we don't lose it, Hanji here made this procedure to help us. This way it'll be easier for us to go out at night."

"Ah, I see." Levi said. "One last question, what happens if you _don't _make it through the night? What if someone loses it?" Eren turned and started down the hall, as if Levi hadn't even said anything at all. "You didn't answer my question, Jaeger." Levi called out as he ran down the hall after Eren.

Levi caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm, forcing Eren to turn around. "Answer my question. What happens?" Eren stared at him, Levi could see the look in his eyes. '_Sadness, and...is that pain?"_ Levi thought. '_This has really taken a dark turn.'_

Eren chuckled dryly, "You should already know, Levi. It's really obvious. You don't make it, you die. Now, if you'll excuse me, my group goes first tonight."

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I might have missed.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Don't Go

Writer's block sucks, but here's chapter 7

* * *

_Eren chuckled dryly, "You should already know, Levi. It's really obvious. You don't make it, you die. Now, if you'll excuse me, my group goes first tonight."_

Levi didn't move, even if he tried he wouldn't have been able to. He couldn't breathe, all the air seemed to have been sucked from his lungs. His thoughts were jumbled, running into each other. '_What? What did he say? I must have heard him incorrectly. I __**must **__ have.'_

"Could you...repeat that?" Levi's voice was barely audible, he himself almost couldn't hear it. So he was surprised that Eren had managed to hear when he answered, "You don't make it through the night, you die. Simple as that. Do I have to make it even more clear than it already is?" Levi shook his head. "No. I heard you. Crystal clear."

Eren's words echoed throughout Levi's skull. You die. You die. You die. _He'll die. _'_No. I __**can't **__let that happen.'_ "You die, huh? Why? Why must they die?" Levi demanded. Eren let out a humorless laugh, "Well, we can't let someone who's crazed and infected hang around. We can't let _their _ numbers grow and we can't let _our _numbers dwindle. Doesn't matter who it is, they have to be killed. Even if it's me. Leader or not, I have to be taken down too if it happens to me."

_Even if it's me._ No. No way. A big fuck no to that one. Just no. No thank you. Levi would not be letting that happen anytime soon. "No." He stated, shaking his head. Eren shot him a look. "What do you mean 'no'?" "No, you aren't going"

"What are you talking about? I _have _ to go."

"I won't allow it."

"Levi, you don't understand..."

"No, Eren."

Eren felt his face flush in sudden anger. "Why? Why can't I go? You are not responsible for me. You can't tell me what I can and can't do! I can take care of myself!" Levi scoffed, "Tch, sure you can. You can barely take care of yourself. And you don't need to know why you can't go. You just can't."

"No, you have to tell me. I have a right to know." Eren had every right to know, and Levi knew that. But he couldn't just tell him. It would be embarrassing on Levi's behalf and he didn't even know how it would make Eren feel.

"Please," Eren begged, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders, Levi felt like he was trying to stare into his soul, "Just tell me. I have a right to know. And if it's embarrassing or anything like that, I promise I won't laugh or anything."

Levi groaned internally. _'Damn, why must you do this to me?'_ He thought. Sighing, with his shoulders slumping forward, Levi told him. "I don't want you to die. There. I don't want you to die. Are you happy now, brat? I told you, are you satisfied or do I need to embarrass myself some more?"

Eren's face visibly softened at Levi's words. "You...don't want me to die?" he removed his hands from Levi's shoulders, "That's all? You don't want me to get hurt or die? Why didn't you just say so, Levi? I understand why you're worried about me, but I haven't died yet. So I doubt I'll die tonight." Levi just shrugged in reply. "Eh, but you never know. Could you just...not go? Please?"

"I have to go," Eren chuckled softly, "Believe it or not, but it's to help me. It helps all of us. I already explained it to you. Don't worry, Levi. I'll be fine. You have my word." Levi sighed, "Alright, but if you break your promise, I swear I'll find you in the nextlife, if there is one, and I'll kill you again myself." Eren giggled at this, "Do I have your word on that, Levi?" "You have my word, Jaeger."

Levi felt slightly better with the new, lighter atmosphere that had set in. _'Alright, don't go losing your mind. He'll be fine.'_ "Levi?" Levi turned to look at Eren, his face was serious again, all the humor from before had left, "Can I get you to promise me something else?" Levi nodded. "Promise me that if I do die, that you'll break your first promise."

{}

Eren was somewhat nervous. As he always was before the procedure. But tonight he was more nervous than normal. '_It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Everything will be okay.' _He thought to himself. He had promised Levi after all that he wouldn't die.

Eren shook his head, trying to get rid of his worries. It was silly, there was nothing to be worried about. And if something _did _go wrong, Hanji always had ways to fix them. If something went out of control, Hanji would put it back in order. Everything would turn out okay.

But something felt...wrong. Eren felt it, he felt it in his gut. '_I feel like something might go wrong tonight...Nah, no way. Don't be silly, Eren.' _ But he still couldn't shake the feeling, even as he made his way outside with everyone else.

Eren didn't know who was in his group tonight. All he knew was that his group would be first to be exposed to the dark. He slowly made his way over to Hanji, who was quickly sorting everyone into the two groups. Not that many were part of the infected, but to Eren it still felt like too many.

Everyone seemed to be grouped together already, and he still didn't know which group was his. "Ah, there you are Eren! We were all waiting for you!" Hanji called out, waving her arm. Everyone turned to stare at him and a short silence fell over the room as he walked over to Hanji. He was the last one to arrive after all.

"Are we all ready?" He asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Hanji jumped up in excitement, "Yes! We're all ready to go. You're with this group tonight." She said, guiding Eren to the group on the left. The group was made up of most of his friends. Bertholdt, Marco, Ymir, and a few others. And... was that Jean? Why was he there? Eren and everyone else clearly knew that Jean wasn't infected. _'Smh, he's probably here to look after Marco.' _Eren thought. Everyone knew that Jean was head over heels for Marco, Marco knew too. But no one bothered to say out loud anymore, Jean would always deny and end up causing a fight.

"Jean! Why are you here? Everyone who isn't infected is supposed to stay clear until the sun rises." Eren called out to him. Everyone turned to stare at Jean instead of Eren and Hanji. The boy's face flushed and he glared at Eren as he answered, "None of your business, Jaeger!"

Marco stepped up as Eren neared the group, "It's okay, Eren. Jean's with me. I'll take responsibility for him in case something happens. I'll look out for him." Eren shook his head and laughed, "I honestly don't know what you see in him, Marco. You're so nice and Jean's all...I mean, don't you think he looks like a horse or something?" Everyone burst into laughter, but Jean took a step towards Eren. "You're not so great yourself, Eren! I'll fight you, I swear I'll-" Marco clamped his hand down on Jean's mouth and put his arm around his waist, holding Jean back.

"I'm sorry, Eren! He doesn't mean it!" Marco said, sweating nervously. Jean was still trying to get out of Marco's hold. "It's okay, Marco. I was just messing around. Jean knows that if he tries anything he'll go into exile." Eren replied. At the word 'exile' Jean stopped struggling. _'Never fails to work.' _Eren thought, and began laughing again.

"I think you can let him go now, Marco." He said, and patted Jean's shoulder as Marco released him. Eren turned to face Hanji once again. "Let's go. I believe we're ready." He glanced around the room, looking at everyone. "Everyone ready?" He called. Eren's question was followed by shouts of "Ready!" and "Yeah!" from all around.

"Alright," Eren motioned towards Hanji, "Lead us out, Han." Hanji stepped forward, her eyes were bright. "Okay, everyone, you know what to do." She shouted and began leading them through the door. They walked through the large kitchen, with Hanji at the front, and out through the back door and into the dark backyard.

There was an instant change felt by almost everyone. The air suddenly felt tense and hostile. Not friendly and light as it had been a moment ago. Eren felt his muscles tense, his blood pounded in his ears. His eyesight sharpened in the dark and he could easily see everything, just as if it was still day. Eren tried to ignore the feeling, everyone felt it. It always happened. Everytime the sun went down.

Hanji quickly herded everyone into the middle of the yard. Tall, chain-link fences topped with barbed wire surrounded the area. Eren could make out the figure of Blue, on the other side of the fence, strolling throughout the area. Of course, she had been let out. That was something he and Levi had agreed on. That Blue should be let out every night to protect them. Like a sort of security guard.

In the middle of the yard, 7 giant sun lamps were placed in a large circle. Off to the right, Eren could see the cage. Hanji claimed it wasn't a cage, but everyone knew it basically was. Anything with bars and a lock was cage in Eren's opinion. That was were the locked up one group in the dark while the others were placed in light of the sun lamps.

"Alright, everyone. We're all set up." Hanji said, and walked over to a metal table beside one of the sun lamps. She flipped a switch atop of the table and with a loud groanning noise, all of the sun lamps turned on, the bright beams of light shining onto the ground. Eren cringed as some of those around him hissed at the light. _'Everytime someone has to hiss. It's just light.'_ He thought harshly, but it wasn't just 'light' at moment. It could mean his life or death right now.

Eren let out a breath, and followed as everyone gathered under the light of the sun lamps. "Okay, so Eren, your groups first tonight." Hanji waved her hand and motioned from them to follow her. Hesistantly, Eren and his group followed. Eren noticed that he had began to bite his nails and he made himself stop immediantly. Hanji stopped and shoved a rather large key into the lock on the door of the cage. She pulled it open, the door groaning and shuddering as it dragged across the dirt.

Eren took a deep breath and stepped into the cage, everyone behind him followed suit. He made his way back to the front as Hanji closed the door, and turned the lock. They were trapped. No one would be able to get out. "There you are, all set." Hanji guffawed and patted the steel bars. "Hanji, let's have another good one." Eren said, laughing nervously. Hanji softly punched his shoulder through the bars. "You'll all be fine! Nothing to worry about!" She turned and began walking back to the metal table. "Good luck, guys! Stay sane!" She called over her shoulder. Now, they had to wait.

{}

Two hours. Just two hours. Eren could do it, it was easy. But he was having trouble. How much time had pass? Thirty minutes? Five? An hour? He didn't know. Eren's breathing came out in loud pants and he was sweating profusely. '_I've never had this much trouble before, not since the first night. What's happening to me?' _ He could barely keep his thoughts in order. Everyone around Eren seemed to be doing just fine. So what was his problem?

Eren was trying with all his power to give in. It seemed like the disease was fighting back with all it had. Eren felt he had to do something, anything. He felt like a ballon that was about to pop. _'Darker, darker. I want it to be darker. No light, I want it to be dark.' _ His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. If he didn't get out of there and into some light he was going to lose it. _'No, no I can't, I promised Levi I wouldn't. What's wrong with me? Why tonight...'_

"Eren? Are you doing okay?" It was Nanaba. "Yeah, I'm fine." Eren said through gritted teeth, it sounded more like a growl then an actual sentence. "Eren, you aren't looking good, should I call Hanji?" _'Yes, I can't be here.'_ "No! I'm fine. I'll be okay!" He snarled. Nanaba stepped back, staring at him. She eventually moved away over to someone else.

His heart was pounding. _'Darker, darker.' _ With shaky hands, Eren pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, he pulled the strings and closed the hood over his face. He pulled his arms into the sweatshirt, falling to the ground and curling up into a ball. '_I can do this. I __**will not**__ give in. I made a promise to Levi... I made a promise to mom.'_

"Eren?! EREN!" They were shouting his name, but Eren could barely hear them over the sound of his heart pounding. His fist were clenched so tightly together that he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He couldn't do this anymore, he just couldn't. '_I'm done. I can't make it tonight. I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry Mom.' _ "Eren! Eren!" The shouting continued, but Eren couldn't hear them anymore, he couldn't hear anything. He saw a bright light through the fabric of the sweatshirt, and he felt a sudden warmth. '_This is okay way to die, I guess. Bright and warm.'_ Eren heard his name being called out one more time before he blacked out.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

Thanks for reading


	8. Thirty-Seventy

School is over and it's time for the real party to begin.

Time for chapter 8

* * *

_ He couldn't do this anymore, he just couldn't. 'I'm done. I can't make it tonight. I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry Mom.' "Eren! Eren!" The shouting continued, but Eren couldn't hear them anymore, he couldn't hear anything. He saw a bright light through the fabric of the sweatshirt, and he felt a sudden warmth. 'This is okay way to die, I guess. Bright and warm.' Eren heard his name being called out one more time before he blacked out._

{}

Levi was a wreck. A small, sweaty, tired, and overall worried wreck. And it was all Eren's fault. Well, it really wasn't. Eren couldn't exactly have been able to control what had happened to him, but Levi felt like he should put some part of the blame on him anyway. He did seem to love making Levi's life even more miserable than it already was.

At first, everything seemed fine. Levi wasn't even worried that much anymore about the possibility of Eren dying. He had promised after all, but then he heard it, the screaming, and the shouting. "Eren?! EREN!" Several voices were calling the name into the air. Levi scrambled up from his chair in kitchen and ran to the nearest window. From his perspective, he could just barely make out the tall sun lamps and the cage, but he could hear the shouting and make out the light from the sun lamps easily.

Levi's grip on the window sill tightened, his knuckles turning white. Usually, Levi was able to hide his true emotions very effectively, but right now he didn't give a damn. He was shaking, it felt like the whole room was spinning. '_Eren...don't you dare do this to me you shitty brat. You better just have started a fight or an argument or something or I swear I'll...' _

He had to get to Eren. He had to make sure he was okay. '_Eren, please, __**please, **__be okay.'_ Levi managed to move from the window and over to the door. His hands wavered and the knob shook as he turned it. '_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay...'_ Levi repeated the mantra over and over again as he ran down the halls, looking for the door that led outside.

Don't go outside during the nightly procedures. Unless you're infected or apart of it, don't go outside. It was one of the most important, strictly-kept rules that they had there. Eren had drilled it into Levi's head on his first day here. Levi found himself remembering the conversation as he ran.

_"Well, Levi, now that you're here, I guess I have to explain the rules to you."_

_"The world's gone to shit and you guys still have rules? Tch."_

_"Of course we have rules, we need them to survive. If we didn't we all would have turned on each other by now, or maybe even worse."_

_"Yeah, alright. So explain these rules to me, oh mystical Jaeger."_

_"Now pay attention to this first one, Levi. It's probably one of the most important ones."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Explain."_

_"Don't go outside while a procedure is going on. Never. It's absolutely forbidden."_

_"Why? What's the worse that can happen?"_

_"Think about it, Levi. I know you know how the infected get during the night. A herd of vampires, one human? Doesn't seem like there'll be a good outcome."_

_"I get it."_

_"Just don't go outside, okay? We've lost a lot of people that way."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_"Just say okay."_

_"Okay."_

Levi knew that if he went outside and everything was fine, he would most likely die. But did it really matter? Even if everything wasn't fine there was still the possibility of death. "I was never really afraid of dying anyway." Levi whispered to himself. He was panting and he was already drenched in sweat, would he ever find a way outside? Turns out he didn't have to.

One of the doors beside him burst open, and Levi skidded to a stop. "Levi!" It was Hanji, she waved frantically, "Levi, get out of the way!" "What happened?!" He demanded, ignoring Hanji's request. Hanji only shoved him backward, "I'll tell you later! Now move! We have to get him through!"

"_Him_?" So something had happened to Eren after all. People were everywhere now, the hallway was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Everyone moved away as Bertholdt ran in. He was carrying an unconscious Eren in his arms. '_He's so pale...he can't possibly be alive.' _Levi felt like his heart was going to burst.

Levi had to know what happened, Eren was his business. He moved forward and grabbed Hanji by the collar, forcefully pulling her towards him. "Hey four eyes...what happened?" "Levi...I...I have to explain later. Eren needs me." Hanji replied, she tried to remove Levi's hands from her collar, but they wouldn't budge. "Hanji, please," Levi felt tears pooling in his eyes. ...Tears? He didn't remember the last time he cried, "You have to tell me what happened to him." His voice cracked, and Levi felt the tears slip down his cheeks.

"I-I'll have to explain later, Levi. I have to go help Eren. Could you please let go?" Hanji said softly. Levi slowly released her from his grip, "Sorry..." He whispered, "Just answer me this, is he going to be okay?" Hanji's face darkened and she turned towards the other end of the hall. "I don't know."

{}

Ten hours. Ten hours had passed since Eren had passed out and he still wasn't awake. To Levi, ten hours felt like an eternity. He was sitting on the chair beside Eren's bed. Eren was very pale, no color anywhere. He looked drained, lifeless. Levi looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, his clothes damp from sweat. He knew that he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep. But Levi refused to leave. He wouldn't, not until Eren woke up. If he ever did wake up.

"You're so stupid, I tell you not die, even make you promise, and that's the first thing you try to do." Levi muttered. He was the only one in the room besides Eren himself. At first, the room was jam-packed. But when Levi arrived, everyone had quickly cleared out. Not that it bothered him.

"It's your fault." A voice said from the doorway. Levi turned and wasn't surprised when he found Mikasa glaring at him. She was beyond pissed at him. Levi didn't blame her, he was pissed at himself too. "It's your fault," Mikasa repeated, taking a step inside, "It all started when you first got here. Eren was fine, but then we found you and your stupid cat, and ever since then it's like he's gotten worse. It's because of _you_ that he's like this." She snarled the last sentence.

Levi didn't respond. Mikasa was right, it was his fault. Mikasa walked over and grabbed Levi abruptly. "It's all your fault, I hate you," She shook Levi with each word, but he only stared at her, "Because of you, Eren's dying. I don't know what he's gonna do if he makes it through this, but I'll make sure that he gets rid of you." "I don't blame you," Levi murmured, "I hate me too." Mikasa stared at him, and with a look of disgust she let Levi go.

Levi sat back down on his chair and resumed to watching Eren again. Mikasa turned and started to walk back towards the door, glancing back to look at Eren and ignored Levi's presence beside him. "Don't worry," Levi began when she reached the door, "Don't worry about getting rid of me. I'll take care of that myself." Mikasa froze, with her hand on the knob. "...Okay. Do as you please. Just get out of here." She replied. "I will once Eren wakes up." Mikasa scoffed, opening the door and walking out.

Five minutes later, Levi heard the door open again. He sighed and began turning towards the door, "If you're here to drag me out, Mikasa, I told you I will when Eren-" "Levi, be quiet. Do I look like Mikasa to you?" Hanji questioned, closing the door behind her. "Oh. What are you doing here, shitty glasses?" Levi turned back to face Eren's sleeping form.

Hanji pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, clearing her throat. "I heard from everyone that you were here, I was looking for you. Can't say I'm surprised." "Why were you looking for me? You want to kick me out too?" Levi asked, resting his head on the side table. "Actually," Hanji said, pulling out another chair, sitting down beside him, "I wanted to talk to you about Eren's condition."

Levi sat up hastily, "What about it? Tell me everything." Hanji sighed, and scooted her chair closer. "Alright. Well, instead of just attacking the brain like it's supposed to, The Virus also went after Eren's heart last night." "What? What does that mean?" Levi asked. Hanji continued, "I'm...I'm not sure yet. All I know is that The Virus attacked his heart, leaving him in a very weak state."

"What does it mean?" Levi demanded. "Levi, the chances of Eren living are low. It's a thirty-seventy." Hanji said, staring at the floorboards. "He only has a thirty percent chance of actually living?!" Levi screamed, standing up so quickly that his chair fell back. Hanji stood and grabbed Levi's shoulder. "Calm down, Levi. You're not helping Eren by just standing here and yelling." She picked up Levi's fallen chair and pushed him down in it. "All we can do right now is wait." Levi let out a short, bitter laugh. "Wait? Eren's dying and you want me to wait."

Hanji nodded. "I did what I could, Levi. Right now, waiting is our best chance."

* * *

Please don't hate me.

At least he isn't dead yet, right? Sorry that it's shorter than the last one ;-;

Thanks for reading!

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have missed


End file.
